Trucks comprise the largest segment of the automotive market. Their popularity has increased with the popularity of sport utility vehicles (SUVs). This popularity has also spawned several hybrid or crossover vehicle designs that mix elements from both vehicle types. The cargo area in trucks and in some SUVs and hybrids is open and any items placed therein are exposed to the elements and to the risk of theft. Several different types of covers have been developed to enclose the open cargo area in these vehicles. These include canvas or other covers which are strapped, snapped or otherwise attached to the vehicle. However, snapping and unsnapping the multiple snaps is tedious and difficult, which discourages the use of the cargo area. Moreover, the snapped covers do not prevent theft, as they cannot be locked.
Sophisticated retractable covers that use a plurality of inter-locked articulating slats have been developed to provide security for the cargo area. These cover systems include rails that are attached to the vehicle for guiding the cover that is rolled into a canister when not in use. One shortcoming of these systems is that the installation of the rails to the vehicle requires the drilling of precisely located holes in the vehicle, thus permanently marring the vehicle and requiring a skill that is beyond that of the average vehicle owner.
Therefore, there exists a need for a clamp that enables the installation of the rails to the vehicle without the need to drill holes.